


But You're Gone So Soon

by orphan_account



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: AU, Angst, Gen, Spoilers, Tragedy, h/c, spoilers for episode 1x08
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 17:03:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8541442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Work and chapter titles taken from Fall Out Boy's "Centuries."Things with Murdoc worked out rather nicely. In other universes, they don't.(aka two times the situation didn't play out as nicely for our heroes as it did in the show)





	1. Some Legends Are Told

MacGyver stopped the car briefly, glancing at his friends. Resolve hardened his heart, and he drove on, ignoring Jack.

* * *

The young man listened to Murdoc, feeling terror pound through his veins with every thump of his heart.

He heard Murdoc taunt him, then finally offer him an ultimatum. "The next shot, not so much."

MacGyver made his decision. He stepped out of the car. He raised his hands. He was the picture of defeat, until Murdoc was cornered by the young man's friends.

Murdoc stared at him, not dropping the weapon quite yet.

A crazed light flashed through his eyes.

MacGyver felt a premonition of what was to come before it actually happened, and he locked eyes with Jack. 

A strange sense of peace washed through him.

The bullet ripped through his chest. 

There was a thump.

A living person was shot.

A body hit the ground.

The last thing Angus MacGyver saw was his best friend's face contort with horror.

The last thing he heard was his name being screamed.

The last thing he smelled was a tangy, coppery scent. 

The last thing he felt was relief.

The last thing he thought was  _they're safe now._

 


	2. Some Turn From Dust Unto Gold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Descriptions of shooting and blood in this chapter. Read carefully.

On his ride to the scrapyard where Murdoc was holding his friends captive, MacGyver was filled with steely resolve to prevent the man from killing any more of his friends. 

The loss of Bozer was too much for the young man to process at the moment; he shoved himself fully into his mission to protect his friends.

* * *

 

MacGyver hid in the cab of the dilapidated truck, listening to Murdoc. The man continued to rant to MacGyver about what an honor it would be to kill him and offered a promise to leave his friends alone if MacGyver would give himself up.

MacGyver had learned not to trust easily.

The young man ran again and again, dodging bullets and quickly making his way to the roof where the first sniper rifle was mounted. If he could use it to disarm the others-

It went off before he could reach it.

A crack split the air, and MacGyver followed the trail of the bullet with his eyes. 

Patricia Thornton lay crumpled on the ground, blood seeping from under her.

MacGyver felt the air leave his body as if a bullet had hit him as well. 

Murdoc let out a deranged laugh. "Maybe I was too hasty in promising to let your friends go. This is much more fun."

Another crack. 

Another body. 

The computer, dropped by lifeless hands, crashed to the ground before Riley's body did.

MacGyver locked eyes with the only one remaining. 

Jack looked up at him, a sad, small smile gracing his face. A face that had never seemed more than common was suddenly regal. Jack mouthed one sentence.

It would haunt MacGyver for the rest of his life. 

"It's not your fault."

Murdoc cackled again, flipping the final switch.

Angus watched as his friend crashed to the ground. He was alone.

The man on the rooftop crashed to his knees, his hands tearing at dusty blond hair.

A scream split the air, and Murdoc laughed as he looked on.

**Author's Note:**

> So this might be the first tragedy fic in the fandom?
> 
> I wanted to let Mac off easy, I really did. But I couldn't.


End file.
